So Much More
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Jake gets an unpleasant surprise and finds out Leah was so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first dark/angsty story with Leah and Jake. Please review, tell me what you think, I really appreciate reviewers! I know this is kind of dark but I wanted to write how Jake would feel if this ever happened. No, I don't own Twilight, but you already knew that. I own Nathan though, he is my own one use character!**

The second I got the call I felt like I was numb. All I was told was to go to the Cullen's house. The news were given in a calm voice but I could feel something else radiating off of them. After hearing the news I was all nerves, not the good kind, but the worst kind. The kind that makes you want to just end it all. I don't know why I was nervous.

I knew I felt like I was numb because my instincts warned me something bad was about to happen. I should have known then but I didn't. I thought Leah was out shopping. She was supposed to be shopping!

Before I even got there I was curious. It wasn't often that I wasn't told what was wrong. Whatever this was it had to be bad. The whole family was there. My imprint and her family and my wolf family. Terror spread throughout my body, a deep dark fear, something was definitely wrong. I walked closer to the thing Carlisle was bending over.

When I was standing just behind Carlisle I felt nauseas. The thing wasn't a thing. It was a body. Mangled and twisted. But still a body. You could tell it had been a human. Had being the key word here.

It reminded me of a broken Barbie. I remember when I was younger and my sisters would play with Barbies. I also remember the time I ripped one apart. Its head and legs and arms ended up all spread out throughout the house. Needless to say "Kelly" didn't go on her date with Ken that night, or any other. But Kelly isn't who we are talking about here. She was just an example for what the human looked like.

The poor person's arms were crooked and its neck was snapped. The legs of it were sprawled out and the eyes were shut and caked with blood that must have been from a cut above the eye. I couldn't imagine how this had happened, but it was my duty to find out who had done this to this person. When I asked Nessie spoke up "Nathan, he is still learning to control his strength" Her answer wasn't really an answer but brought up more questions. "Nathan did this? Who's Nathan?" Rosy cheeked Nessie replied "Nathan is another half-vampire and he would never mean to….to…do this" She looked at me, her eyes pleading to make me understand. But I couldn't. Nessie and her family had invited another monster to town and he had killed another person.

Edward growled but didn't say anything else, deep down he probably knew I was right. "I have to make a call" I said, it broke the silence but it was also the truth. I had to call my beta, my Leah. I called but no one picked up. I left a quick message and then recalled the number. Once again no one picked up. Annoyed, I left another message this one along the lines of "Leah, pick up the damn phone and come to the Cullen's house, we have a problem"

Nessie picked now to say "Not very professional of Leah to not pick up the phone. I wouldn't do that." If it had been any other time and any other person I would have said something different, I would have reacted differently. But it was Nessie and I let her say that. Just like everyone else. I let her trash Leah. We all did. We shouldn't have.

Anger radiated through me, someone had died and Leah was too busy shopping to care and get her ass over here! When she got back I would definitely have a word with her. Suddenly I heard a small gasp. I turned around to see Carlisle looking shocked and Edward looking weary and surprised.

"What?" I asked, the Cullen family ignored me for a second as the Doctor told all of them who it was. The suspense was killing me. Who could it possibly be that would be so shocking?

The Cullen family looked at me with equally sad eyes, but in Nessie's I thought I saw a glimmer of happiness. "What?" it seemed like that was my question of the day. Esme spoke, her voice warm, loving, but still dripping with sorrow, "It turns out Leah wasn't shopping, she got into a fight with Nathan and she lost. He must have hurt her more than he meant to. That person who is dead is Leah." Her voice is apologetic. It should be, she allowed that monster, Nathan, to live here and hurt my Leah.

My Leah. My beta. My love. My everything. My girl. My werewolf.

An agonized sob rips through my chest. I am too emotional to even phase. I can't believe she is gone. I was mad at her and she was dead. How could I have not noticed? She was right in front of me! I can't believe she is gone! How… how… can she be gone? I talked to her yesterday. Why would she take on anyone by herself? Well that is an easy question, Leah wouldn't think a half-vampire could hurt her, much less kill her.

Pain echoed throughout me. Leah was gone. Part of my soul must have died too. Edward winced and Jasper cringed. My emotional feelings must have been affecting them too. I wasn't ready to control them yet. I wasn't ready to say good bye to Leah. My Leah. Nessie put a hand on my shoulder and whispered "I know you liked her. But in the end we were going to end up together. It really is easier this way. You can find another beta. The pack will go on. We will go on." There is an uncomfortable silence after she says that. No one says anything.

I snap at her "Nessie please leave." Nessie looks shocked and tries to say something else but I shake my head. I don't want to hear her say anything more. Nessie didn't know Leah the way I did. No one knew Leah they way I did. Leah was so much more than a beta. So much more than a friend. Leah was so much more than Nessie could ever be. Leah was simply so much more.

**Wow this is my longest story yet! Please tell me what you think of this, I would appreciate any feedback. I know I made Nessie bratty in this story but I kind of needed it. Please review and thank you if you read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I should be doing my homework right now and I should be studying for a quiz, but I am writing this instead. I originally planned on this as a one-shot, but people reviewed and it seemed like they thought it had potential to be an actual story. SO, thank you reviewers, I really appreciate it! This will now be a whole story. Oh, I have a question too, the rules say you can't put a story up twice but if I was to put the first chapter up as a one shot would that be ok, even if I am doing this also? Ok, this is a long chapter!**

Chapter Two:

I myself wasn't over Leah yet. Granted it had been only an hour since her death. The Cullen family pretended to be overcome with sorrow but I knew only Esme and Rosalie truly cared about her death. Oh, Rosalie/Blondie. She and Leah actually had a pretty good friendship when they weren't about to kill each other. They tended to bond over the same interest for shopping and clothes and shoes. One time they had gone shopping and spent over $2,000. For the next two weeks Leah and Rosalie had almost been like sisters.

It had scared me. I was still disturbed with Seth's creepy relationship with Edward and had been creeped out with Leah and Blondie's! Esme seemed like she had lost a child and I almost found her sorrow sincere. Edward's sorrow seemed superficial and Bella seemed hardly affected at all. Carlisle and the rest seemed just upset at most.

The tears had stopped falling a while ago. But there still seemed to be a hole in my heart. Then suddenly something occurred to me. Though the pack was here, Seth wasn't. I would have to tell the pack who it was and then later tell Seth. I would have to tell Seth his sister died. No, I would have to tell Seth his sister was murdered by Nathan. How could I ever tell him that? How could anyone tell anyone else that? There is no speech to memorize. I'll just have to say the words.

"I have to tell them" It is all I say to the bloodsuckers but they understand. Nessie comes up to me and whispers in my ear "I love you, Jake. And no matter what you'll love me" The words make me mad and I growl softly. She looks up at me and blinks as if she has no idea why I could be upset. I just say "Good bye Nessie" As always I let her say something she shouldn't. Something I shouldn't let her say. And once again no one else does anything.

It reminds me of something Leah and I once had a conversation about.

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal day and I had just got off the phone with my imprint Nessie. I had promised to take her out somewhere with Leah and she got upset. Nessie had just said "Why is Meana coming? She's not your imprint, you're not got going to marry her. So why bring her?" I had been shocked when she had said that. She was four in real years then and 13 in maturity and looks. I just assumed she was being petty and said "Leah isn't that mean." I was truthfully disturbed that she thought she was going to marry me as well but I ignored that and thought to myself that I would deal with it later. After that we got off the phone pretty quickly. Leah just rolled her eyes at me and let out a sigh "Meana, really? The kid couldn't come up with anything better than that?" I had just laughed and she let out a snort. Then in a serious tone she said "Jake you have got to stop babying her. The whole family is wrapped around her devil finger! She gets everything she asks for, Jake!" I wasn't in the mood for this fight and I told her "Don't start this again, Leah!" She looked at me and yelled "Start what? Jake honestly I am just telling you what this whole world ignores! Everyone is so whipped by Nessie. She gets everything she wants, no one reprimands her, and she is constantly praised. NO one tells her anything she does wrong! Does she even know that she isn't always right? Because if you listen to her she thinks she is better than everyone! Jake… you need to let her know if she does something wrong. Before it is too late." I yelled at Leah "I know how to treat my imprint Leah! You don't! Ok, leave my imprint alone! You are the only one who has a problem with her!" Leah shakes her head but says nothing else other than muttering asshole and under unflattering words under her breath._

_End flashback. _

All those years ago, Leah was right. And I ignored her. I yelled at her for offering helpful advice. Nessie wasn't born a bitch, we made her into one. Leah was right, no one ever corrected or yelled at Nessie. Instead we just treated her like a goddess and like a princess.

Coughing I got up. I went over to wear the pack was standing. They looked so innocent then. I knew what I was about to tell them would hurt them. Then to my shock I saw Seth. They must have called him while I was with the bloodsuckers. Seth looked like a boy, a boy with a family. His father was already dead and I was about to take way his sister from his family too. How could this happen? "Well? Who was it?" Seth is the one to ask.

With my heart feeling like there was a knife in it I tried to figure out how to answer him. I stalled. "Well, the person is dead. And it was a half vampire named Nathan who killed them." Quil looked at me and said "You're keeping something from us." He wasn't accusing me of it, it was a fact. "It was Leah." The sentence comes out sharper and rawer than I meant to have it come out. The wolves stare at me in shock. I continue "A half-vampire killed Leah. That dead person is Leah. Leah is dead" The words come out in a mess from my mouth. They come out jagged and cruel and weak all at the same time. It is a good thing I am not a doctor, I would be horrible at telling people someone had died.

The shock quickly turns. Everyone has a different reaction. Seth shakes his head in denial. And Paul phases and growls at the Cullen's. I put my hand on Seth's shoulder and say "I'm sorry" It is the truth, I am sorry, so sorry. It may not be my fault Leah died but I feel like it is.

The ones in the pack who were sad quickly became angry. Soon everyone was in wolf form and everyone's thoughts were the same. We were going to find Nathan and make him pay for what he did to Leah. He took one of ours and we would take his life in return. Suddenly Nessie came over, tears falling down her cheeks. At one point I would have immediately went back to human form and comforted her but she needed to learn how to deal with things on her own. Plus I didn't feel like helping her at the moment. She had offended my Leah so many times and was so selfish, why had I ever loved her? Why did I still love her deep down? Because she was my imprint, that's why.

Nessie cried out "Don't hurt him! Leah must have upset Nathan. He is so sweet! He is learning to control his powers, he just needs more time!" I can't believe what she is saying. She is begging us not to hurt the thing that killed my Leah! She continues "The bitch got what she deserved." That made my blood boil and if it was anyone else I would have attacked them. I thought for sure she was smart enough to leave it there but she continued again "Jake as your imprint I command you not to hurt Nathan." She finishes looking smug. I don't look at her for a moment and she thinks she won. She doesn't realize I am not looking at her because I am afraid I may snap. She blows me a kiss and walks away when I say something "No." she looks at me incredulous "What?" She asks confused. "I said no. I am going to kill Nathan and you can't stop me." With that I turn around and run off into the forest, the other wolves follow me without hesitance. I think Leah would have been proud of me finally saying no to Nessie. Now I have got a monster to kill.

**What did you think? Please review! Do you want another chapter? Please let me know! If there is another chapter then you will get to read about Nathan and how the wolves handle him! Oh and also, if you do review could you please tell me how to use a coma? I know that sounds stupid but I never really learned how and I don't think I use it right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter! I decided to some of this in Leah's pov, please tell me what you think! Thank you again for reviewing, I really appreciate it! **_Leah Point Of View_

_It is the oddest feeling. Technically I am dead, I have no pulse. But I am still alive. Well mentally and spiritually. Somehow Nathan has a full fledged vampire power. His power is to physically kill anyone with hardly any strength. If it was a human they would be completely dead but because I get to be a werewolf (joy) I still manage to be alive. I cannot move at all, it's like being completely paralyzed. The best way to describe what I am doing Is to say I am having an out of body experience. I can see everything happening and I can see my dead body. Sadly I look like road kill. Carlisle was bending over me and gave the news that I was dead. I almost laughed, but didn't. Mainly because I couldn't._

_It almost killed me when I heard Jake let Nessie talk crap about me. No one noticed but on my body a tear dripped down my face. Even when I was dead it was Nessie who was taken care of first. Granted no one realized __**I **__was the dead one. My heart broke even more when I heard Jake sob my name. Apparently he now knew I was dead. It was horrible to watch him break down and cry but I couldn't help but feel glad he loved me. It got even worse when I realized that he couldn't even phase because of how bad he felt. Then Nessie had the audacity to go up to him and say something about how they would have ended up together anyways, and I was just and obstacle in that dream. _

_I had watched In shock waiting for Jake to tell her to go die in a lake or something. He didn't but he did snap at her, which was a first. For once I felt like I had come first in Jake's life. Plus who doesn't like to see a brat put in her place? Well, I am the only one out of these people who just love Nessie. _

_My heart almost broke again when I heard Seth yelling and sobbing. The kid didn't deserve any of this. I wanted to cry out that I wasn't dead! I wanted to cry out I was alive! But I couldn't._

_I heard Nessie beg and then command the wolves to not hurt Nathan. That made me mad, she was truly Bella's daughter though. She always chose vampires over werewolves. It also made me mad because the stupid thing almost killed me. How should I have known that a half vampire could physically kill me! Hell, then I didn't even realize you physically be dead and spiritually alive! _

_Flashback:_

**The day was brisk and welcoming to my overheated body. I had planned to just go shopping that day. I had planned to blow money on some nice clothes. But as always life doesn't go the way I plan for it to! When I smelt human and leech I figured it was just Nessie. Then I thought about it and realized Nessie smelt like burnt cherries dunked in manure and this smelt like pizza and fries. Obviously I could tell it was only half human so I saw no harm in going after it alone. I didn't even tell anyone that I was going after it. I phased quickly and tracked it. When I saw Nathan I almost went into a stupor. The boy looked good even when hunting. I quickly got over that though. In the end he was a bastard that drank people's blood. **

**I didn't mean to alert him but I must have. He whirled around his eyes widening. He looked alarmed, panicked and shocked and afraid. He growled at me and lunged forward. Having little time to react I side stepped him and then promptly lunged at him. We didn't fight like equals. We fought like desperate animals. We clawed at each other and bit. HE broke my arm and leg I and I barely managed to break his hand. HE was so much stronger than a half vampire. In fact he may have been stronger than Emmet. I was in shock of that but still continued to fight. We both knew that the only way this would end was when one of us died. We were both too stubborn to back down. **

**He trash talked me and I ignored him. I hoped that I would catch him off guard. No opportunity occurred. The fight went on for a long time. It felt like hours but was only about a half hour. Finally he used his power. I could tell he hadn't planned on using it. I don't know why he wouldn't have used it, it gave him a huge advantage. It seemed like without meaning to he glared at me and then there was a flash of light and a sharp blaze of pain. I hadn't understood what had happened at first. When he ran off and I couldn't get up I realized I was paralyzed. Suddenly my eyes closed and my pulse slowed. It was so odd to feel yourself die, to feel your body shut down. I felt my heart stop beating and blood stop pumping. I tried to open my eyes desperately and failed. I could feel blood dripping from a cut above my eyebrow and starting to cake over my eyelid. **

**Before I died completely I tried to let out a wail. A single sharp, clear, begging wail. But it was too late and as I sighed everything stopped. I could swear that just before everything blacked out I heard the breeze whisper the words sorry to me. Who knows though, maybe I am just a crazy bitch or maybe Nathan was truly sorry.**

_End flashback:_

_The Cullen family only knew that Nathan was super strong. They had no idea about his ability to kill someone with a glare. Well, that is not correct. There was one member in the Cullen family who knew about that second power. Nessie. Of course she didn't tell anyone, it was one of her many secrets with Nathan. How do I know that Nessie knows? She told me. She knows that I am alive so she saw no harm in telling me. After she yelled at Jacob she came to whisper-yell at me. The conservation was one-sided because I couldn't respond. "Ok, Leah I know you are only physically dead. And I know there is a way to heal you. But I am not going to tell anyone that. No hard feelings or anything but you are a bitch. And you are in the way of me and Jake. So, sorry but I can't help you. You saw Nathan, you fought him. He is innocent and you know it. You provoked him and he reacted. In truth he is the victim here. Anyways the point is soon you'll spiritually die as well. I'll go to the funeral with Jake and console him. We'll eventually get married and I'll probably have an affair with Nathan. But Jake will take me back in the end. He does love you, but once you are dead he will have no reason to stay away from me. Right now he is mad at me but that won't last. I am Bella's daughter, Renesme Carly Cullen and the imprint of Jake. He can't stay mad at me. You'll die alone. Not because no one cares but because no one realizes you are still alive." Then the smug little devil-bitch walked away! I do not know how she could say all that and then just walk away. I may not be nice but even I don't go around and tell people I know how to save them from death but wont! I am going to die, soon and alone, who would have though? I can only hope someone else knows how to save me._

Jake Point of View:

We are all out in the forest, every wolf. We are all anxious to find this vampire and rip him to shreds. No one here wants Nathan to get away. Nessie's spiteful words are echoing in my head. For once I am truly angry at her. She has no right to say we will get married or treat Leah like an obstacle and a nuisance. I almost tell Leah to go look south and Seth to go west. I say almost because just in the nick of time I remember Leah isn't here. I feel her loss as the Alpha and as her lover and friend. I think Leah would kill me for being so sappy. But I would rather have her attack and abuse me in her friendly way than be dead.

Refusing to let the tears fall I focus on finding the bloodsucker. I pick up the weakest trace of half vampire and run towards it. Within minutes all of us arrive to what must have been the battle seen. I don't know when they picked up Leah but it must have been after she had died. There is so much blood on the ground. There are pools of blood between rocks and leaves. I feel like I hear the echoes of Leah's screams in the trees and I can picture in sickening detail what must have happened. As I picture it graphically Seth whimpers. I had forgotten about him and mentally apologize. As if he wasn't dealing with enough I had to go and picture his sister's murder. The poor kid.

We walk cautiously along the forest. We are all on alert for Nathan. Not one of us here doubts his power. If he was able to kill Leah he will be able to kill any of us. Luckily, for once it is not raining. We need to find Nathan and that is difficult enough without it raining.

Suddenly I smell something oddly familiar to pizza and fries. I almost let out an excited bark but once again stopped myself in time. I knew we had found him. We had found Nathan. Now all we had to do was kill him. We all ran as a n organized group. It was hard without my feisty beta running next to me but we ran on. We all lunged at Nathan when we could and the result was he was pinned under my paws. He struggled to throw me off but couldn't. Seth growled "This is for my sister" and nearly attacked Nathan. Nathan glared at Seth and something happened. Seth passed out, just like that. I could feel Nathan's glare but didn't look into his eyes.

I now had an even clearer picture of what had happened to Leah. I just hoped we could save Seth. All the wolves surrounded Nathan and growled deeply. As one they stepped forward and batted Nathan with their huge paws. I nodded and almost killed Nathan myself. Just as my paw aimed for the murderer's neck he spoke. "I can save her. I can save Leah. She's not dead" Shock filled all of our faces and hope. Hope. Maybe Leah wasn't dead after all. Maybe she could comeback. I knew it was dangerous to trust this monster but I couldn't stop myself from asking "How?"

**Ok the end of another chapter! How do you feel about Nathan, love him, hate him? Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter! Oh, I was thinking of making a story about Nathan's history one day, what do you people think? As always thank you my awesome reviewers, I appreciate it! Please review! As always I don't own Twilight. Sorry if the part about the coma wasn't right. And if Jake seemed like a jerk or weak in this it is because Nessie has him wrapped around her finger again. **

Nathan pov:

It was a dangerous game I had got myself into. It was an elaborate web I had got myself caught in. I should have told someone else about my powers. I was a fool though. A fool in general was dangerous. A fool in love was even worse. Yes, I was a fool in love. I Nathan, who used to be part of the Volturi, was in love. I was in love with Nessie.

I had known the second my eyes fell on her years ago I was in love with her. When I got out of the Volturi I vowed to find her. And I did. She was even more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. Unfortunately for all her outwardly beauty her soul wasn't as nice. She was cunning and ruthless. And she didn't love me. A fool in love didn't mean I was completely stupid. I was smart enough to realize she didn't love me. The only person she really loved was Jake.

But I was a fly caught in her web. I was fascinated by her and followed her around like a puppy. She was using me and I recognized it. But I didn't do anything to stop it. The Cullen family tolerated my presence. Esme was the only one who was truly nice to me. Edward didn't like my thoughts about Nessie using me, he thought I was imagining things and making Nessie out to be a villain.

I only told Nessie about my powers. Even Edward didn't know them. I expected Nessie to tell the rest of her family, but she didn't. All that the Cullen family knew was that I was strong and fast. They knew the simple basics and only the simple basics. Nessie convinced me that they didn't need to know. And I believed her. I thought she knew what was right.

So when she told me to train my powers I did that. She taught me what do. I don't think she really taught me what to do. She gave me this twelve step plan that was supposed to teach me self control. I think it was just bull. Either way I followed it.

Then one day she gave me a whispered plan. All I had to do was go out in the forest everyday in the morning. She always told me to use my power as self defense if I had to. Now I know why she told me that. She was planning for me to kill Leah. My love was using me to kill the girl in the way of _her_ love.

When I told Jake and the others how to make Leah alive again I felt a mixture of feelings. I knew Nessie would be mad at me so that made me mad and sorrow filled. But I also felt great for helping Leah. It was so clear that Jake loves her and if I bring her back to him, he'll be happy…..right?

As I looked into the wolves faces I saw hope….and distrust. Unsurprisingly they weren't sure if I was telling them truth. I could understand why they would have trouble believing it. I mean a person being dead but not really dead it tough to imagine.

But then again it is an unbelievable world that we live in. In theory none of us standing here should be. So as they look at me I know that I can't lie to them. I have to tell them the truth and let them save the woman that means something to them. Like I said before they don't trust me and they shouldn't.

I speak quickly and truly. I spend little time on unnecessary details and they look more than a little confused when I finish. "Basically Leah is spiritually alive for now and we can get her back into her body. It will be hard but you will need to keep her body in perfect condition and somehow guide her back into her body." I summarize. "How do we do that?" asked Jake. It was a good question and my answer couldn't answer it completely and fully.

"Well, you have to help her find a trail back to her body. It sounds odd but it is what you need" the wolves look at me puzzled. I can understand how they would be confused. I'm confused and this is my area of power!

**Jake pov:**

**How the hell do "we guide Leah's soul back to her body"? This half vampire seemed to not know what to do completely and it is making me mad! I growl "and how do we do that?" He looks like he is concentrating and I can tell Seth is about to interrupt him. I raise a hand, letting Seth know to shut up and let the monster speak.**

"**I think that one of you has to go in spirit form as well" he pauses then continues "this is the first time I have tried it, the solution is still in theory. I make no guarantees that this will work. But if it does I know you'll both be fine. One other person has come back, but they wouldn't tell me how. I suspect their husband came after them to get them. They never confirmed or denied my suspicions so I am not sure if that is what happened. The point is I think it has to be someone who she really cares about."**

**It takes a moment to have every detail sink in. When it does I realize that spirit form would mean I will be dead. I can't be dead. I want to see Leah again but I have to stay alive for Nessie. Nessie needs me. To confirm that I would have to be dead I ask Nathan. He responds after a minute of thinking and contemplating what I said when he does reply he says it with force "What, no! You can't be dead, you can't die. For you to be able to bring Leah back you have to be alive. If you die you'll be dead. Completely, spiritually and physically. You will need to be in a coma, alive spiritually but dead physically."**

**I realize again that I still can't do this. I can't leave Nessie alone here. The anger I had presently felt at her at evaporated. By no chance was I ok with her trashing Leah but I knew I would have to forgive her eventually. Plus I am sure she didn't mean any of it…right? Again that the conservation I had, had so long ago with Leah replayed in my mind. She was still right. And I was still wrapped around Nessie's finger. The worst part was that I recognized it! That would change soon though, next time I would stand up for Leah. **

**As all this went through my mind I could feel Seth glaring at me. When I finally realized this I looked at him and asked him "what?"**

**Seth snarled at me. He snarled at me! His words were cold and filled with venom "Even when my sister is dead and there is a way to get her back all you care about is you 'precious' imprint Nessie!" as I try to defend myself and explain why-he interrupts me, his words still bitter and hurtful "don't bother to defend yourself. Don't deny it. Take it like a man. Just to let you know it always ticks Leah off when you do this. When you say you love her and then back out of something that would prove it because of Nessie." I stand there in shock as he says those words to me. Just as I close my mouth and attempt to say something he turns on his foot and hisses out "Oh and also Jake….. Nessie has got you whipped. Have you ever even said the word no to her? Nessie uses you and everyone. It took me awhile to believe Leah, hell I defended the little bitch. But I finally realized that Nessie doesn't truly love anyone but herself. You stand here and love her more than you ever loved my sister. You promise yourself that next time you'll stand up to Nessie. But we both know you won't. So don't you dare contradict it! I will do what I have to, to get Leah back. Because no one else here will! Even the man she loves and claims to love her back. By the way Jake, you should have listened to Nessie talking to Leah when no one else was around. Because she was, is, vicious. And she has you all fooled. She has everyone fooled except for me and Leah. So Jake do Leah, you know the girl you claim to love, a favor and grow some balls and stand up for Leah and yourself. Unless of course that would upset your poor darling Nessie." The words are dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. I don't say anything and just watch as Jake stalks away. **

**I look at Nathan and say "I'll do whatever I have to, to get Leah back." If I don't do this Seth and Leah will hate me forever and I will too. Plus, I want to find Leah and help her. I want to prove to Seth that his words aren't true. Even though I know deep down they are.**

_**Ok another chapter over! What did you guys think of Seth's outburst and Nathan? Please review, thank you for reading this story! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the short delay in update! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. I truly appreciate it. I decided to do Seth's point of view in this one, I hope you enjoy it!**

_Seth's pov:_

_I can't believe him. He can save Leah. But he won't. He won't because of his little demon, I mean angel. It is always Nessie before Leah. The worst is he doesn't even realize it. I didn't mean to snap at him. I really didn't. _

_I hadn't planned to even talk to him. I wasn't going to say anything. But then I saw him realize he  
"needed" to stay here for his brat. I just couldn't handle it. I had to make him see what he was doing. _

_Granted my thoughts were pretty hazy and blurred at the time. All I remembered was Jake's face. He had been astonished and hurt. But I didn't stop. I couldn't. I felt bad for Leah. Not that I would ever tell her that, after all Leah doesn't like people to feel bad for her. _

_Leah would never tell Jake what I had told him. She spoke her mind often. But she wasn't good at talking about her emotions. In order to tell Jake all that she would have had to tell her emotions. Leah didn't like emotions. She thought that they made you weak and vulnerable. No one ever told her else wise. It wasn't the truth though. It isn't the truth! Emotions give a person depth and make them real. I never told Leah that though. I just hoped that she would realize it one day. Leah had been burned too many times. She wasn't the same girl I had known when I was younger._

_I still loved her though. She was my sister and I would do whatever I had to do to get her back. She deserved someone in this world who would help. That was what made me so mad! I had realized a second before Jake that he couldn't save Leah. No, correction wouldn't save Leah. He had looked so shocked when I had told him the truth. He seemed surprised that Leah noticed he put Nessie before her._

_Jake may be my alpha but he doesn't control me. He doesn't even attempt to boss me around. He could have stopped me. He could have stopped me mid rant. But he didn't. He let me tell him the truth. The truth that Leah had never even attempted to tell him. Leah would kill me if she came back. When she comes back. She will come back. She has to! She is my big sister, not that I would ever tell her but I need her._

_I had gone deep into the forest and finally stopped. I could hear birds chirping and I felt a blast of anger at them. It is pretty sad that it has gotten to the point that birds singing annoys me. Breaking the comfortable lack of human voice I yell "Does anyone care? Does anyone even realize she's gone? We all fawn over Nessie and just ignore the dead one? The first Mr. Right fell in love with her cousin and the current guy cares more about a 16 year old!"_

_The birds stop chirping and an awkward silence occurs. I give a bitter laugh, I have now officially freaked out on birds. I yelled at friggin birds! That is something Leah would have done. But not me, I am Seth. I am supposed to be the calm one! The one who is never phased and never worries. Well guess what! Things change. Things don't go the way they are supposed to. People fall in love with the wrong people. People fall out of love with the right person. People cause pain and hurt to people they say they love. People aren't as nice as they seem. People who are supposed to be great turn out to be rude and ruthless. _

_I don't want to be bitter. I don't want to hurt other people. I just want to live alone and know that Leah's ok. But I don't believe the last thing. La Push is my home and I will always live here because I have to. And I am not sure if Leah will come back. _

_Sadly I know I must go apologize to Jake. I do not regret yelling at him. But I need to make it seem like I do. What I did was wrong yet right. Does that make sense? I shouldn't have yelled at Jake but someone needed to defend Leah and tell Jake the truth. The way I told him wasn't right, but it got his attention. _

_I think deep down he knew I was right. The second I finished speaking I saw understanding and a deep blaze of recognition and acceptance. It was clear he finally realized what he had been doing all along. Then guilt appeared in his eyes. That had been when I left. He should have felt guilty, he still should feel guilty!_

_Already I am back to where I had my outburst. I put my head down in shame and walk towards Jake. "I am sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I don't know what I was thinking." I say the words in a sincere tone but they are just lies. He nods and shrugs, acting like he doesn't care. "Seth, I am going" Shocked I say nothing, I wait for him to continue. "I am going to be in a coma. I will find a way to get Leah back"_

Jake pov:

Seth is clearly shocked. It almost hurts that the kid hadn't even thought for a second I was going to save Leah. Nessie was growing up, she could be alone for less than a month. It wasn't like I was leaving her alone for a year. We hadn't told the Cullen family what we were going to do. We had known they would talk us out of it. Bella especially would have tried to make me to stay. She would have used every trick she could. She would have no problem laying out the guilt trap for me. She wouldn't care about Leah. All she would care about was herself and Nessie. That was pretty much the only people the Cullen family cared about.

I promised myself the second I saw Leah I would hug her and tell her how much I loved her. I hadn't realized just how much I had hurt her. She would probably kill me if I ever brought up her hurt feelings but I would much rather deal with that than a life with no her. I was oddly calm about the coma part. Nathan would just glare at me and I would be unconscious until next week. I had one week to save Leah and myself. One week and probably no second chances.

I gave a weak smile to Seth and gave him a brief hug. He looked at me seriously and said "Come back as soon as you can with Leah. I will never forgive you if you don't" I knew he wasn't bluffing and I didn't blame him. He wanted his sister to come back.

I looked at Nathan and said "I am ready" Just as Nathan was about to glare at me Nessie came running. She pushed Nathan out of the way and started screaming at us all. "Jake how can you do this to me? You are supposed to love me. You are supposed to love o_nly _me! I cannot believe that you were going to go in a coma just for Leah! I am going to tell Bella and Edward they are going to kill you! And they should! I love you! And you don't love me! My Jake why? Why were you going to do this to me! Leah will die soon, then it will just be us. Then it will be the way it is supposed to be! Leah is supposed to die! It is in our fate!" She finishes her speech with a dramatic tear dripping down her cheek. I barely look at her. Then something clicks in my mind. She kept on saying "were" not "are", she clearly expected me to stay now that she had found out.

I looked at her and said firmly "I do love you Nessie. Just not _that_ way! I need to help Leah now, I have helped you a lot before! I need to save Leah. Nessie you don't want her to die!" I go over and give her a hug. I am still a little mad at her but if I won't be seeing her for awhile she deserves a good, good bye.

I turn and go to Nathan. He looks at Nessie for some reason and then glares at me. The world goes blurry but not before I see red-bronze curls in front of my face and a pair of soft angel like lips on mine. I kiss back thinking for a second that it is Leah. By the time I realize it isn't I am in a "coma".

I see Nessie screaming at Nathan. He cowers like an abused dog but takes her verbal beating. I hear him apologize again and again to her. She then slaps him hard across the face. He lets out a yelp and holds his head down. Nessie glares at him until he looks up again. She then hits him again! I can't believe this is my imprint! How-when-why did she become abusive!

She is doing this to poor Nathan! Well technically I don't consider him poor as he killed Leah but he seems really guilty….. that's not the point though! Nessie just hit him! I thought Edward and Bella would tell her not to hit people!

I look down and see my body on the ground. I guess I'm not in my body anymore, weird! Ahead is a warm forest. Well, it looks warm at least. I kind of float towards it and I see someone picking flowers. I call out but they ignore me. I call out again when I am a foot away from them. Again they don't answer. I am too close for them to have not heard me. Then I realize I am only spiritually here, they can't see or hear me.

I float past the person and go deeper into the forest. Then I see her. It had only been a day but it felt like it had been a year since I had seen her! I ran-floated towards her and hugged her. She smiled at me and looked happy to see me. Then she said "Jake you are a complete asshole. You almost didn't come to get me because of **her**." There is no question in my mind as to who her is. I try to explain but she is ahead of me. I try to keep up. I need her to understand why I almost didn't come!

**A/N: so what did you guys think? Thank you again to everyone who has read this story, I really appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in update! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I really am so incredibly sorry for the lack of update recently! School has been busy and I promise to try to update more often. As always thank you to the awesome reviewers, people who read this story or who have favorited this story or put it on alert, I really appreciate it. Just to see how many people actually read my author's notes please put Spirit somewhere in your review. Once again thank you everyone! Also in your review please tell me if you think this should be Blackwater or not!**

Leah pov:

Maybe it was wrong to lash out at Jake. Maybe I should be grateful he came after me. I am not saying what I did was even close to right. I reacted how I usually react. Defensive. But try to understand how I feel! He wasn't going to come for me because he didn't want to leave his soul mate alone. He denies it but sometimes I wonder when he will leave me. I love him so much and by no means do I want him to leave but Nessie is his imprint. It is nice to see that he is starting to realize Nessie isn't an angel. It is really about time though!

Sadly she still has him wrapped around her finger. She could say she was a mass murderer and he would still love her. She could probably kill me and he would forgive her. That doesn't seem fair but in the end it is the truth. She will always be screwing up me and Jake's life. That is a solid cold fact. He will always love her, now and forever.

Imprints don't have to love back you know! If they don't want to they scan pack their bags and leave. They are under no pressure to stay. They can do whatever they want. It is the people who are in love with the imprinter that get the short end. They will always come second. For Jake it will always be "Is Nessie ok? Oh thank god! What about Leah?" I will always be second best.

Just a few years ago I promised myself that I would never, ever be anyone's seconds. I would be number one or no number at all. Well look how that turned out! I still love Jake and I know he loves me. But it is so incredibly hard! He doesn't mean to but he makes me feel like I am just a friend and then he showers Nessie in presents. He spoils that girl rotten and leaves me out in the cold.

I was originally ready to kill Seth when he yelled at Jake. I was mad at him for yelling at my boyfriend and for telling my feelings. Then I became embarrassed! The whole pack no knew some of what I felt. That is why I joined the new pack, so they wouldn't know how I felt. I felt guilty for feeling happy when recognition swept over Jake's face. He finally seemed to understand why I didn't like the way he treated Nessie! He finally seemed to understand what he was doing. I felt bad when Jake looked hurt but that is how I felt often. In the end I was actually grateful to Seth. He really kind of saved me from drowning in my thoughts. He told Jake what he needed to hear. He told Jake the sad truth. He told Jake what I had been thinking!

In all honesty I am actually kind of worried for Seth. Ever since I have been gone he has become super angry. If he had just yelled at Jake I would have been merely surprised. But he yelled at birds. He yelled at them for singing! That would be something I would do and both of us knew it. What if something was wrong with Seth? It wasn't normal for him to freak out. He was the calm one of the pack who never took anything too badly. He was the composed one out of the two of us! It just wasn't in his personality to freak out. He took everything in stride and managed to stay unruffled. He was one of the few people who could calm me down. Something must be wrong with him. As if I need another stress in my life! Now I am worried about Jake and me getting back to our bodies, Seth, what Nessie is doing and Jake leaving me for Nessie! Ugh, the joys of being a supernatural being.

Sometimes I think about leaving. About never coming back. But something always makes me stay. This is my home whether or not I like it. Plus I love Jake a lot. More than I loved Sam. And I live in a constant fear of when the day will come that Jake tells me that he is sorry. I like to believe that, that day will never come. But I am not naïve. Jake loves me right now and I can only hope that he will love me later too.

I saw him kiss Nessie back. I am not going to lie, it hurt. I know that he thought it was me but still! The worst part is that Nessie knew how he would react, she had planned it out perfectly. Seeing Jake kiss her was like a dagger being constantly stabbed in my heart. The kiss didn't last long but it lasted long enough to leave yet another scar on my heart.

I also saw him hesitate before deciding to not go into the coma and then later I saw him hesitate in saying he would go into a coma. The boy is just so incredibly confusing! How come he can't make on final decision? All he had to do was say Yes or No. That would have been all! There was no need to be yes….no…yes…..no…Yes! Maybe that is why I love him though? I really don't have time to be dealing with this! I need to find a way to get us both back to our bodies. I look down and almost gasp in shock. My hand is almost completely transparent. Let the games begin.

_Nathan pov: (starts out from ending of last chapter)_

_I knew the second Nessie saw me and Jake she was out for blood. She started screaming at him, begging him to stay and using guilt traps and telling him Leah was supposed to die. I knew without a doubt that she would turn on me the second he went into the coma. Before putting Jake into the coma I looked to Nessie, trying to make her understand. She sent me a cold, merciless glare back. Internally sighing I gave Jake the fatal glare that would put him into the coma._

_Just as he slipped into the coma Nessie kissed him. It hurt to see but I watched transfixed as she kissed Jacob passionately. I held in a shocked gasp as he kissed back but felt smug as he murmured "Leah…." I quickly made my face blank as Nessie turned to look at me. Death was a promise in her eyes. I tried not to show just how terrified I was of her. I loved Nessie but I am not stupid I know that she would kill me if she wanted to. _

_She hissed at me "Who do you think you are! You have no right to do that to Jake! We agreed that you would not help in any way!" I stammered back "I am sorry. I am so so so so sorry! I am sorry! I just…..I thought…" Nessie didn't let me finish she slapped me, hard across the face. She shrieked "I can't believe you! You fool! How could I ever love someone like you!" I just stand there dumbly and take it all. I let her hit me and pound my chest with her fist I let her verbally abuse me. I take it all. Each nasty sentence is like a thorn and it hurts. I look down and then she coaxes me to look up again. In theory I should have known nothing good would come out of that. But I looked up anyway and was hardly surprised when her hand hit me again. I let out a yelp and Nessie smiled sweetly at me. Either that or she bared her teeth at me. _

_Nessie sighed slowly and took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have hit you and yelled at you. Please forgive me." No one else would have believed her. To them her words would have sounded insincere and fake. But Nessie hates to apologize and that fact that she said sorry means something. It means a lot!_

_I wonder how they will get back though. I mean no one really knows. I just hope they can figure it out….._

Jake pov:

I will do whatever it is that I have to. Leah isn't giving me the cold shoulder anymore at least. She has just been thinking apparently. She is letting me sit next to her at least. She looks at me and says "Jake I don't know how we are going to get out. Hell, I don't even know if we will." Her eyes are dark with thoughts and I just want her to laugh and smile. I miss her laugh and smile.

She looks at me and puts her hand on my face "I love you Jake. I love you so much. I just want you to know that.But I make no promises that we will still date if we go back to our bodies" confusion swirls around me. Why wouldn't we date? I ask her and she says darkly "Nessie isn't some innocent little girl. You need to understand that. Everything that Seth said is true. Nessie is becoming more and more of a threat."

I look at Leah in shock, she expects me to believe that! "How is Nessie a threat Leah" I ask the question in a colder tone than I meant to and Leah answers back just as coolly " Like I said Nessie is not as innocent as you think! She wasn't going to tell anyone there is a way to get me back!"

"Leah you are wrong! She had no idea there was a way to get you back! I know she isn't perfect but why would you lie about her? Why are you always such bitch to Nessie?"

Leah' eyes widened and then narrowed she hissed in a dangerous tone "I thought you may have finally realized that Nessie is the bitch, apparently I was wrong. Jake I… I… I can't do this anymore. Pick a side, Me or Nessie." Outrage and shock attacking me I asked her what she meant "Pick a side. Who do you believe more? Who do you love more?" Her voice almost cracked but she tried to keep he voice steady. Shock was now taking over me! How could she ask me this! "What…..How could you ask me to pick! I love you Leah! But Nessie is my imprint! It is impossible to pick!"

Leah shook her head again and with shining eyes said "Pick. You have to pick. It isn't fair to me or you!" Without thinking I said "It's not fair to Nessie either." With a deep breath and a glare from those beautiful shining eyes Leah repeated "Pick."

I stared and tried to think of the answer. The answer should have been automatic and we both knew it.

**A/N: Ok what did you guys think? Please review! Who do you think Jake is going to pick? Who do you think he should pick! Reviews make my day! Remember to put spirit somewhere in your review if you actually read the author's notes I write!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. It means a lot and makes me want to continue to the story. I was happy to see that a lot of people do read my author's notes. Thanks! So most people wanted this to stay Blackwater and I want it to be also, but I make no promises, I think you guys all know that stories don't always go the way you expect! Ok so the password for this chapter is Shadow. Summer is almost here so I will probably update more often (hopefully)!**

Nathan pov:

Nessie had come up with a plan. And as always I followed it and helped her with it. It was a simple plan and hardly glamorous. In all actuality it would probably hurt me and be painful for me to do. Of course Nessie would be fine. If Nessie wouldn't be fine I would never do the plan. No matter how twisted and cruel she may be I love her. I love her enough to ignore her flaws and to do this plan that will undoubtedly hurt me.

What I need to do is tell the Cullen's my power. I will tell them I could have gotten Leah back but I didn't. I will tell them that I purposely killed Leah. I will also tell them that I killed Jake. I don't know what their reactions will be. They'll probably be appalled and disappointed and then they will kick me out.

The Cullen's had become like my family and I didn't want to be kicked out. But if Nessie said this was all for the bigger part of the plan then it was. Yes it is foolish to believe her so blindly, I know that. But I have a feeling this plan might actually work!

Going to the house and telling them goes by in dreamlike state. They react differently. Esme is so disappointed and Carlisle and the rest seem angry and upset. The hurt and anger so clear in their eyes stings like physical pain. I keep my face blank as to not show any emotion. I need to look like a killer through and through. I sing the national anthem in Spanish and then French as to not alert Edward to my thoughts.

"We trusted you! We let you stay here even though the wolves didn't want you to! How could you do this? To us? To me? To Nessie!" Bella screeches at me. It takes all my courage to stare into the cold eyes and not flinch. Nessie blinks rapidly and wails loudly "You killed Jake! You killed him! You killed Leah too!" I try hard not to look at her like she is insane. She did not warn me about this part of the plan but I wasn't worried. She was truly an amazing actress… To some extent is scared me just how well she could act. If she ever used those skills against me I would be screwed.

As I thought I was kicked out of the house. I didn't blame them. It still hurt but it was really understandable. Nessie had told me to wait for her in the forest. I knew where she meant. It was the place we had met each other. It had been a beautiful night and I quickly recognized her. She seemed friendly enough and we got along very well. Of course one day her true colors showed but by then I was already in love with her.

I sat down on a log and fell into a lull as I listened to the birds and watched the grass. I had no idea when Nessie would get here. It could be today or tomorrow. As long as she came I didn't care about when. I heard a rustling in the bushes and see Nessie's red wedge shoes poking out from between the bushes.

I call out to her and she comes over. She gives me a quick hug and kiss and dances off. In the sunlight her hair practically glitters and she has a smile on her face. Her affection towards me was definitely a surprise, but by no means did it bother me. This was probably the happiest I had seen her since I had met her!

"What happened?" I asked curiously. She responded chipper as ever "Everything went as planned! They think I hate you and that I am mourning the loss of a friend in La push!" Confusion was now evident in my face. Why was that a good thing? Nessie saw my face and sighed "they were going to think that I had something to do with you killing Leah and Jake. I couldn't have that! So now they think that I am the poor victim here! They'll never even think that I did anything to Leah!"

The plan made sense to me but I had one question "They thought that you might have had something to do with her death? Why?" She sighed again and said "I don't know why but I just could feel it! They were starting to become suspicious and I needed to stop them from being merely suspicious before they got worse! So now they will never ever even think that their precious Nessie would do something like this" She ends her words with an odd barking laugh that I have never heard before. I repress am shudder and laugh along with her.

When she stops laughing she looks at me. Her eyes hold the look a wolf has when it sees an oblivious deer and it almost scares me. "I don't love you as much as Jake. But if he dies then eventually I would love you. You'd be my second choice." For most the words would offend them but I knew she meant it as a nice comment for me. Nessie was trying to be nice to me and I appreciated it.

Then Nessie looked at me her eyes hardening again "You need to send me into a coma as well. I need to get rid of Leah once and for all" Shock surrounds me! "You….What…..what!" She repeats herself and talks to me as if she was talking to a young child "I am going after Leah in spirit form. I will destroy her and you will help me get there." I ask timidly "What if I don't?" Nessie gives a long, hard glare and says "You will. You know it and I know it."

Her words have a final warning in them and I say no more.

Leah: (pretend as if top part hasn't happened!)

It really hurt to ask Jake who he loved more. Deep down I knew the answer. It wasn't the one I so badly wanted to hear. But he had to say the words aloud. Maybe if he said the words aloud I would be set free. I would no longer love him and be put through another hurtful relationship. Maybe I could just jump this sinking ship.

I was also desperately hoping that he would say he loved me more, that he believed me more. In the end I didn't want to be set free! Well I mean I do want be free but…Ugh this is all so confusing. And Jake still hasn't answered. He protested at first, stalling and trying to delay having to answer. I didn't let him get away though. He needed to tell the truth.

I need hear the truth. I need to be told I am his number one girl or that Nessie is his number one. Either way he would break a heart. Obviously I would rather have Nessie's heart be broken. I have already had enough shit happen to me to last me a life time. Why add more to it and yet another scar to my heart?

I thought that when I was in my thoughts that maybe Jake had finally answered my question. I stared at him and asked him to repeat what he had said. He looked at me and said weakly "I don't know Leah. This isn't fair to you and I know that. I am so sorry for making you go through this. What I can tell you is that I am trying to break my imprint with Nessie. I am going to break it so we can be together and that you and only you will be my number one. But you need to know that no matter what I really do love you!"

His words made me feel a mixture of emotions. I was annoyed that he really hadn't answered my question. I was happy that he wanted to be with me and was going to try to break the imprint with Nessie. And last but not least, I was worried that he wouldn't be able to do it. Or worse, would decide he didn't want to go through with it.

I looked at Jake straight in the eye and said firmly "I love you too. And you are right, this is not fair to me. You will need to pick eventually. You cannot keep pulling me and Nessie through this. It means a lot to me that you are willing to break the imprint for me. But if you can't then you really do need to pick"

Jake nodded his face understanding and serious. Normally right now would have been the time I would have gone over and kissed him. But this wasn't normally. I wasn't going to be 'his' girl again until he really broke the imprint. It is not that I doubt him but I am not going to give him false hope. If he can't break the imprint there is a very really chance that we will be over. For good.

Most couples fight over stupid stuff or money. Not us though! No we get to fight over what a brat his imprint is! I don't know how to get him to see Nessie for what she is. I mean apparently he saw her like attack Nathan and he still thinks she is a darling girl! That boy needs some sense knocked into him!

I am still worried about finding a way back to our bodies. I don't know how to! I mean in science they don't teach you what to do when physically you are dead and spiritually alive. Come to think of it they don't teach us about werewolves and vampires either. Clearly they need to change the curriculum!

Stress has become an ever present factor in my life. I am very, very stressed right now! I am becoming transparent, that is not normal! I turn around and see Jake still sitting. I don't know why but I feel like we just can't sit. I feel like it will speed up the disappearing/dying process. We are already in a race against time and I see no reason whatsoever to give time even more advantage. I bark for Jake to come over and he does, slowly.

I tell him my theory about sitting and he looks at me like I am crazy. Granted that probably is an option but it still makes me annoyed. If it was Nessie dearest telling him this he would have believed it in a second. I look at him waiting for an answer or comment, something, anything! He takes a moment pondering it over in his mind. He puts his head to the side in thought. I bite my tongue to keep from saying a nasty comment. "Well!" Jake looks at me and his eyes widen. "Leah you are fading in and out. It is like you are really starting to disappear!"

I let out a snort. I am not surprised I am starting to become fainter. It was bound to happen. Looking at Jake I stifled a startled gasp. He too was starting to fade away and it worried me. We were going to need to get back to our bodies even faster than I originally thought. And I still had no idea how to! IF this didn't work, well who knows what will happen to us.

"Jake you're starting to fade as well. We don't have much time left!" Stress was hitting me in waves and it took all of my will and strength to not phase! I could feel the inner wolf starting to become outer as well. I took a deep breath and tried to steady and calm myself.

Suddenly something starts to click in my mind. The wheels start turning and excitement crawls through me. I feel something I haven't felt since I 'died', hope. If this works everything will be better! The negative side of me shrieks at me that this won't work. But right now I am focusing on the positive side of me that is singing "Leah this will work! We'll be alive" If I wasn't already insane I would probably be worried.

Jake eyes me curiously as I quickly tell him my new theory. His eyes widen in shock when I finish telling him my plan. He nods eagerly a new glint in his eye.

"YES! We are leaving here! I hope!" Jake yells this and I cringe. Clearly he didn't understand the whole 'this might now work' part of this plan. I take a deep breath and smile. His happiness is rubbing off on me and I feel like this insane plan might work. Quickly Jake and I start the plan. Hopefully Jake is trying to break the imprint as well.

**A/N: Ok sorry if Leah seemed out of character towards the end! I hope you liked this chapter, please, please review. **

**I won't update until I have at least three more reviews! **

**Remember if you read this please put Shadow in your review! Thank you again for reading!**

**How do you think they plan on getting back to their bodies? If you have a theory put it in a review!**

**What do you think Nessie will do? Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok summer is officially here for me! So I will try to write/update more than I have been! I am so sorry for the lack of update recently! To clear up any confusion this story is not complete, because I am such a genius I forgot that I had marked this story as complete. But is still in progress! As always thank you to the reviewers, especially the ones who review almost every chapter I really appreciate it! Ok so if you read this please put Fading in your review! I am sorry this story kind of skips around!**

Jasper pov (of when Nessie and Nathan were telling them the 'truth')

Something seems off here. I can't name it. But I know that it is here somewhere. Nathan is keeping a straight face and I can tell from Edward's frustration that his thoughts are betraying nothing. It is almost like they are lying. But they can't be. Nessie would never lie about something like this. Nathan seemed like such a nice guy. We all trusted him. Oh, what fools we were. He was once part of the Volturi so he would know how to kill. Maybe he was never truly one of the good guys. We were such ignorant people to trust him. We put Nessie through so much pain because of our unwise actions. I can't focus very easily right now. Everyone's emotions are high and distracting. Everyone is so distraught and I feel a painful headache coming towards me. Then in a second Nathan's guard slipped. His emotions came flooding out. I could just barely focus on his emotions, it was extremely hard. It was only one second but enough for me to see that he was confused. Why would he be confused though? Was he really confused about why we were mad? Or was it something else, like the fact that Nessie had just burst into tears. I don't trust that girl as much as I used to, lately something has seemed off. I wonder what it is…..

Nathan's pov:

I do not want to do this. I really don't. I would never want to do this to her. Why, would she want to go after them? There is a very good chance that they'll die anyways. So why does she feel the need to go after them? Well she really is only going after Leah. I don't get why she hates Leah so much. Sure, Leah is dating Nessie's love but killing someone for that is a little extreme.

Most lovers just give the person they love cheesy notes or flowers or wistful stares. Most lovers do put the loved one into a coma. It is extremely rare for a lover to do that. But then again most lovers are not half vampires. Either way I can see that this is pretty twisted. Yet somehow Nessie seems to think that this strange revenge plot will make Jake fall in love with her. If I wasn't so in love with her or so scared of what her reaction would be I would have explained to her (gently of course) how this probably was not the best way to make him fall for her.

Nessie was lying down in the meadow her eyes glazed over and staring up at the stars. Sometimes I truly wondered what on earth went through her mind. I mean to come up with this plan she was a genius, but to actually do it made her crazy. How come genius and crazy so often go together? There is a very fine line between the two of them. A fine line that Nessie stood in the middle of. In my opinion she was starting to veer more towards the insane side. Once again it was something I would never tell her.

As if she could sense me looking at her she turned her head towards me. Her eyes betrayed her emotions for once. I could see a cold excitement in her eyes, she was clearly eager to kill Leah. But I could also see the slightest bit of doubt. For all her confidence in the end she still constantly worried about Jake loving her. I truly didn't see the appeal that he had for her. I mean I guess he is hot but he really isn't that spectacular. Yet he somehow has both Leah and Nessie falling all over him. The workings of the female mind are something I will never understand.

Nessie lets out a peaceful sigh and for a second I think that maybe just maybe she has changed her mind and is not going to go after them. But then she looks at me and says "I am ready. Put me in a coma." My hope shatters and I look at her. Her words were so simple but the meaning they had was so strong. I manage to stutter out "What should I tell the family? They will kill me! I can't stay here! But I cannot just leave you here!"

Her response is said in a puzzled tone "you won't even have to tell the family. I told them I was going to La Push for a week. They won't come looking for me or for you. Plus it won't even matter. You are leaving. There is no reason for you to stay. You have done your job. You can leave now!" Her words stun me into a temporary stupor where I just look at her in shock. How can she mean any of that? MY job is done! I thought she actually cared about me. I mean, I know she doesn't love me but I thought we were kind of friends!

She looks at me and lets out a huff "Fine you can stay. But stay safe. I want to see you when I get back. But put me into the damn coma now! We have wasted too much time already." Her words are hardly warm and fuzzy but they are something. At least she tried to make me feel better.

It is incredibly hard to put her into a coma. I don't think she realized how much energy and power it takes to put someone into a coma. It is almost as hard as killing a person. I have to focus very hard. If I use too much power she will die but if I don't put in enough she won't be in a coma for long enough. I know that if she wakes up before she completes her task she will kill me.

She may be starting to be friendlier to me but by no means are we good friends. She considers me a partner in crime and an acquaintance. I consider her an unreachable goddess that will never truly love me back. I thought I was in love once before but in retrospect I see that I was not. This is love. The sacrifice and pain that real love has was not in that relationship. But it is certainly in this one. Love is like a drug. It truly is.

When I finish my task Nessie lies before me. Her hair is sprawled out around her like a bronze halo. For a moment I merely watch her. Her body rises and falls as she breathes and I am once again shocked by her beauty. An old saying runs through my mind "Pretty as a flower but deadly as a snake" I murmur the words softly. No saying better defies her than that. She is cunning and ruthless yet still beautiful. Odd how things work. I pick her up and am surprised at how light she is. She is just so peaceful right now.

I sit down deep into the pit of the forest. I place Nessie by an oak tree and close my eyes. Sleep does not come easily. I get up in the middle of the night and start to pace. My thoughts run wildly and uncontrollably. I let out a frustrated growl and punch a tree.

Deep down I have a feeling of regret. I just unleashed yet another hellish reality for Leah and Jake. I don't think they will be together for much longer. I almost want someone to know what has happened. I almost want someone to save Jake and Leah. I know very well that Nessie will not stop until Leah is truly dead. I pity her, I truly do. No one is safe from Renesme Carly Cullen. No one.

Leah pov:

My idea is truly insane. Then again the idea of being a werewolf or being spiritually alive but physically alive is also insane. It is simply an insane world that I am forced to live in. Jake is walking a long distance behind me but I don't really care. I don't have time to care.

Right now everything but survival has been put on hold. For all I care Nessie can come magically appear out of nowhere and start making out with Jake. As long as they keep walking and keeping up the pace I would be ok with it. I can feel an imaginary time bomb just ticking away inside of me. Unfortunately I have no idea when the hell it is going to go off. Actually maybe it is a good thing I have no idea when it is. I really don't need any more stress. It is a true shocker I haven't had a heart attack or panic attack yet. Oh wait! I can't have a freaking heart attack because I am not physically alive!

I really need to attack something right now. Or kill something. Either way, I need to get this anger out on something! I let out a growl and I admit that I may have attacked a tree or two. Jake looked at me with a look of concern etched out on his face. "what?"Never seen me upset?" I hiss at him. Jake just shakes his head. He is by no means brilliant but he was able to figure out that it would be a very bad idea to say anything to me.

I phase for a moment. It was a slip up. I hadn't meant to phase right now. But in the end that is what my plan was. Phase. I don't know how it will help us. But I just have an instinct telling me to do this. And my instincts tend to be right. In my wolf form I am probably an eerie sight. I mean a transparent, huge, floating, silvery wolf? You have to admit that, that is some pretty scary shit!

Jake clearly was paying no attention to me. His back was turned and he was looking at tree. It seemed like he was actually trying to avoid me. I felt something sink in my stomach, my instincts were telling me that I would not like whatever he had to say. I let out a mental huff. You know, I am definitely thinking that Jake has no brain whatsoever. He may be all muscle and no brain. Sad but I think it may be the truth.

"I don't know if I can break the imprint! Leah I really do love you, I do! I don't want you to ever think that I don't! I will continue to try and break it, I really will! I just don't want to lie to you." The words are like pieces of jagged glass being thrown into my heart. I stop a pathetic whine from coming out of my mouth. I cannot worry about this right now. I refuse to get upset about this right now.

I am in a life or death situation. I don't have time to worry about Jake, the second love of my life. In the bigger picture I can worry about one of two things. A boy or my life. Let's do a mental scale. Boy…..life…..boy…..life. What a shocker! Life won!

Instead of whimpering or whining I bark. Jake turns around and his eyes widen in shock. I was definitely right before in my guesses. If even Jake was surprised I have to be an eerie sight. I try to signal with my eyes that Jake should phase. It takes a few moments but finally he understands what I want. He quickly phases and I am staring at my alpha and lover in wolf form. I nod my head and let out a long howl. In my mind I tell Jake to do the same thing. He seems confused about why but does so anyways. We hear two howls in reply to ours and feel like dancing around. Jake shoots me an almost scared look and I snort in response to it. Even with our relationship on the rocks we can still get along relatively well. I quickly share my plan with Jake and he looks at me like I am truly insane. I give him a wolf smirk in return and he shakes his head.

My name is Leah Clearwater, I am awesome, I am insane, I am living in an insane world, I have a plan, I am fighting for my life and I do not need Jacob Black to be in love with me.

**Ok like I said before I am so so sorry about the lack of update! Please please review! I appreciate all of my readers! Ok so remember to put fading in your review if you actually read this! Oh, and also what do you think Leah's plan is? I would really like ten reviews before next update! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok guys I am sorry for the delay in update! But I am wicked happy about the people who reviewed, thank you, so, so much, I really appreciate it! Ok so here is the next chapter! In your review please put which character you hate the most right now and Dusk! Sorry if you like Bella, this chapter might make her seem like a villain/brat but then again think about her daughter! Ok on with the story!**

Bella pov:

Oh poor Nessie. I cannot believe what that jerk did to us! To her! My poor baby girl is in pain because of him. I am going to kill Nathan! I just am appalled that he would ever harm my precious daughter! No one hurts Nessie and gets away with it! That boy was a fool to think that he could ever harm my little girl and just have us be all ok with it. Plus he killed MY Jake! That boy will pay for what he has done to me and my daughter. I would have been fine if he had just killed Leah. But no, he had to go and kill Jake! The only good thing is that Nathan got rid of Leah. Now I don't have to deal with her bitchyness and Nessie will have a nice clear path to Jake. Yes, Nessie will get Jake back. I know a way to get him back. I have a friend who works with stuff like this and soon Jake will be back where he belongs. Another good thing that Leah died is that it would be inhumane to make that poor dog watch as yet another man left her for his imprint. So her death helped us all, even herself!

I still love Jake as a friend. But really I have no warm feelings for the mutt he keeps around. You think she would realize that she is only a temporary screw while he waits for Nessie. Nessie is his true love. Leah is not and she should recognize that fact and move on with her sorry life. At first I despised the idea of Jake and my lovely daughter but as time went on I realized it was great! I would never have to leave Jake as he would travel with Nessie and Nessie would always be with us. I would get to have my cake and eat it too. Now I have two things to do. The first one is to find Nessie, she left the house in such a rush and I worry about her.

This whole thing has been very hard on my daughter and I will help her through it. After I find and comfort her I will need to make a call to Mark. Mark has a power to bring people back to life and I will have no problem getting him to give me this favor. We may have had a brief affair and I may now have some powerful blackmail against him. Either way he will have no issues helping a friend. Especially when that friend is me.

Nessie said she was going to La Push so it makes sense to look for her there. I tell my family good bye and give Edward a kiss and let him see my thoughts. All he hears in my thoughts are "I love you good bye. But I need to find Nessie right now" He nods his head and smiles. He thinks that he really knows me now! As if! He knows nothing about all those nights with Mark, Taylor, Garret or any others. But I might as well let him think the best of me. I truly do love Edward but every now and then I need something new. And Edward doesn't know. He doesn't need to know.

Jasper gives me a disgusted look, like he knows! I don't care though. Even if he were to tell Edward what happened Edward wouldn't believe him. You know now that I think of it Jasper hasn't been himself lately. He almost seems like he doesn't trust Nessie! What an idea! Nessie is the most trustworthy, beautiful, special, wonderful, intelligent girl that there is. Clearly Jasper needs to open his eyes and smell the coffee! Oh well, Jasper has never been that much of a factor in my life.

I use vampire speed and am at the forest in La Push very quickly. Technically I am breaking the treaty by being here but I don't care. They won't kill me, they can't! I search everywhere for Nessie and don't find her. Panic flows through me and I call out her name. I know it is useless but I try anyways. No one replies. Oh no! What if Nathan killed her! We should never have let her out of the house with that killer lurking around! I will personally tear him limb to limb if anything is wrong with Nessie.

I run back to the house panting even though I don't need to. I run out back deep into the forest. I pause for a moment and sniff the air. My heightened senses allow me to catch the faintest scent of Nessie. I let out a brief sigh of relief. I know where she is at least. Without any more hesitation I run towards the woods again and look around. Scowling I catch a whiff of Nathan as well. I start to growl and lunge towards the boy. I just saw him and I don't think. I react. I only react. I see Nessie lying next to him. She is breathing and alive but clearly unconscious.

I turn on him again and he raises his hands up in the air as if a peace offering. The time for peace has long since come and gone. I dig my nails into his arm until he let out a howl of pain. I hiss "Is that what Jake did when you killed him?" It is a rhetorical question and he senses that. He goes limp for a second and I kick him.

Nathan pov:

There are many thoughts racing across my mind.

One: Nessie said they wouldn't find us

Two: Am I going to die?

Three: I am going to die.

Four: This sucks!

Five: Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Six: I love you Nessie. Even if you are part of the cause of my death.

Then a lightning bolt of a thought strikes in my mind. I can use my power! I don't have to die! Which is pretty nice I think! I focus my glare on Bella and she laughs and dark, bitter laugh [I see where Nessie gets it from now] "You think glaring at me is going to help you? You thought wrong!" She sneers and then lets out a loud blood chilling cackle.

Just before she kills me I let loose a small burst of my power. She staggers but then attacks me again. If it was someone else I would probably just kill them but because it is Nessie's mother I can't kill her. Nessie would never forgive me for that. Bella does not look like a Bella right now. She seems like an Isabella Marie Cullen. I swallow nervously as I stare into cold blood red eyes. Her anger must have changed the color. It is strange the observations I make as I almost die.

Her dark eyes are mad. Furious is a better word. She claws at my throat and I am reminded of a rabid cat. I glare into her eyes again and this time it works. She staggers back a few feet and collapses into a heap at the base of a tree. I bite back hysteric laughter and let out grateful sigh. She is still breathing so she is alive. I know that she will only be out for a few minutes.

I have to work quickly with what time I have. I drag the vampire to just out behind the river. I concentrate hardly and use the new skill I have been practicing alone. I drag out Bella's memories of what just happened and replace them with fabricated images of finding Nessie, comforting her and then leaving. In her memories I make sure to make it clear that Nessie asked to be alone for a week so she could deal with the traumatizing things that had happened.

She starts to stir and I leap back into the woods. She looks around sleepily and mutters "Why I am out here? Nessie just wants to be alone…" She keeps murmuring what happened as she walks back to her house. She looks back into the woods and I hold my breath. For one horrible moment I think that she has seen me but then she walks away. I let out the breath I was holding and scurry back to where Nessie is.

She is still there and still looks peaceful. Too bad that she will not be peaceful when she is with Jake and Leah.

No one pov:

Nessie stirred from the coma. She remembered shapes and sounds and screaming but knew that she was mostly ok. All the other things must have been memories from the brief coma she had gone into. She saw her loyal friend still standing next to her useless body. She let out a snort and drifted for a few moments. She had no idea where to find Jake and that girl. She heard two distant howls and let a smirk make its way across her face. She knew where to start looking. She heard two more howls in reply and her smirk grew even wider. Oh yes, she knew where to find them now.

She started to run towards the noise and felt tempted to let out a few yips and howls of her own. But she didn't. she had no idea when she would finally find the two but she knew she would eventually. She had a plan starting to form in her mind about what she would do when she found them….

Jake pov:

The imprint is really hard to break. Being away from Nessie is helping me break the imprint I think but it still hurts. I love Leah so much and I really don't want to be tied down to Nessie! I do not want to love Nessie! Part of me hates Nessie but part of me loves her. It is all so complicated! But it doesn't matter because I will break the imprint. I want to be with Leah for the rest of my life. When I picture my wedding day I see Leah as the bride not Nessie. I want Leah to understand that! I want Leah to understand that I would rather have her as my imprint and that she is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

I know that it is not fair to keep pulling Leah along if I can not break the imprint. But I can't help it! I need Leah just as much as I need Nessie. Plus Leah doesn't smell sickly sweet and her family doesn't smell horrible and I was never ever in love with her mom! All humor aside though, I truly love Leah.

I wasn't sure about Leah's plan at first. I didn't think that it was possible. But as usual Leah proved me wrong and I was grateful for it this time. When we howled I was nearly positive that no one was going to reply. So when we got two howls in return I let Leah give me a smug look. I smiled sheepishly in return and she just rolled her eyes.

We run towards the wolves at top speed. Suddenly I feel a tugging at my heart. I swallow and feel a cold sense of dread creeping up towards me. I feel it, I feel the imprint. Nessie is here somewhere. How? Why? I don't need to tell Leah because she heard my thoughts and now I see her thoughts. "Of course. She is probably going to cause some major trouble and you are just going to forgive her." Her thoughts are bitter but I don't care enough to correct her. What is the point? There is no denying the fact that Nessie is a brat sometimes.

I try to ignore the imprint and keep running. It is so hard to not let out a howl and shout "Nessie where are you!" but I don't want to do that! I feel a need to do it but I don't want to! Why is everything so complicated? Leah lets out a snort next to me and speeds up. As a wolf she is beautiful as well. However right now she is almost misty and she is floating.

We finally reach the wolves and I feel a wave of disappointment as I realize they are not our physical wolf form. Instead the wolves are just normal wolves. Somehow they can see us and know that we are here. The first wolf, a large russet colored one speaks his voice rough yet still kind. "I am Dante and this is my mate Mimi" the she-wolf in question steps forward. Her fur is silver-gray and I am almost dazzled by it.

Then something clicks in my mind. These wolves look like our wolf form almost completely! So are they our wolf form? Confusions is darting through my mind right now. Nothing really makes sense here. I look to Leah and she is wearing a puzzled expression on her face.

Leah pov:

Well this isn't confusing or anything. We now have Nessie coming after us and we don't know if these are our physical forms or not. Life is crap. I am going to get that on a shirt if I ever get back home. I am so not kidding either.

My mind is working overtime right now. Then Mimi speaks up randomly "You do know that your imprint isn't necessarily your mate right?" Jake looks surprised but in a delighted way. That is good news but not exactly what I am worried about right now!

Mimi speaks again and Dante nods his agreement with her "Focus hard on your wolf form and on us. Soon you will be in our bodies and you can use us transportation to get to your body." I listen to their advice and focus hard. Soon I can feel myself sinking into Mimi's body. It is the weirdest thing and I still don't get it but if it will work I am sure not going to complain! Just as we almost sink into our bodies Nessie appears out of nowhere and somehow drags me and Jake from out temporary bodies….

Ok please review! Remember to put Dusk in it! BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS PART: Mimi and Dante are their wolf forms, my theory is that the shape shifters use a real wolf form when they shape shift and when they are human the real wolf just lives as it would normally. I don't think this theory works but it works for my story! Please, please review, I would love 5 reviews before next update!


End file.
